Three's a Crowd: Bedtime Romance
by CrystalCastles
Summary: Tori share a dorm room with her roommate Jade. She doesn't mind her new bunk buddy except the fact she always have company every night in their bedroom. Tori then experience her first lesbian yearning. One-shot.


Three's a Crowd: Bedtime Romance

By Crystal Castle

Co-writer: McLP ((MitchichanLovesPocky))

Summary: Tori share a dorm room with her roommate Jade. She doesn't mind her new bunk buddy except the fact she always have company every night in their bedroom. Tori then experience her first lesbian yearning. One-shot.

A/N: A quickie one-shot. Please check out McLP Three's a Crowd which is heavily center around the tv series Shake It Up!

Tori don't mind sharing a room with Jade. Well, Tori would be lying if she said that. Tori does mind, a whole lot matter of fact. Jade constantly belittle Tori every chance she get about every little thing. She would make fun of her clothes, what she does, and what classes she takes. Jade pretends she doesn't like Tori but hangs around her because both of them are freshmen in college.

Jade also don't keep her side of the room as neat like Tori's. Jade has her clothes, books, papers, and other stuff lying on the floor. Jade doesn't pick up her stuff unless she has company. And when Jade has company she makes sure she's extra loud just for Tori.

It irks Tori to no end when Jade does that. Tori figures she only does it just to make her made or keep her up at night knowing she has to get up early to get ready for her first class. And the morning after is always awkward because she could see Jade's body glisten with cum all over her face, legs, thighs, and neatly shaven pussy.

The mere sight of Jade's body makes Tori shake in pleasure. But Tori is not gay or at least she think she is not gay. She has a boyfriend name Beck, who is madly in love with her and will do anything for her. But lately she hasn't been feeling the same pleasure with him like she has before. Even the sex they have didn't bring Tori to an orgasm.

Tori have been bi-curious for a while since she caught her sister, Trina, eating out another's girl pussy. The whole time Tori's pussy began to throb at the mere sight of seeing her sister's tongue licking the girl's hot core.

Now ever since she gotten to college the urges has been stronger. Her relationship is also beginning to fade.

That night Tori began working on her homework assignment in her room. She finally had the room to herself as she type out her paper in peace. Tori can't remember the last time she has ever done her homework without seeing Jade sitting on her bed with another girl making out right in front of Tori. She could see them out of the corner of her eyes as they drink and French kiss til it was time to go to bed. The whole thing made Tori's cheeks flare up in embarrassment. It was one thing to have company over but the other is having company over and just act like the other person doesn't exist in the room. Tori shook her head as she finishes her five page paper for tomorrow. She let out a happy sigh as she began to print it out for class tomorrow.

After putting up her homework away, she looks at the time and it show it was midnight. Time for bed, Tori needs to get up at five in the morning to prepare for class, even though she is getting a little bit of sleep she can get it all back when she take some of the afternoon off to catch some z's.

Tori went in the bathroom to do her nightly routine. After she was finish she retires to her bed and began to doze off until she heard the door turn and unlock. She could hear Jade voice whisper something to another girl who was giggling with glee.

_Oh, no…._Tori said in her head as she holds in her groan. _Why tonight?_

Tori lay in bed, pretending to be asleep as usual while Jade and her company had a little fun. Soon, she heard the voice softly asking Jade,

"Baby, is my pussy wet? You ready to cum for me? You're going to rub your hot pussy while you lick my sweet candy, baby?"

They were making love just a couple of feet away from Tori. The sounds of tongues slurping and licking and the girl pussy bouncing up and down on Jade's face traveled around the room and screamed in Tori's ears.

Tori then found herself once again rubbing her clit while only imagining how it felt to taste a female. Thoughts of Jade's flickering tongue like a snake against her swollen clit turned her on. She pretended her own face was buried in the other girl's juicy, succulent pussy. She felt the urge to cum and her legs began to shake. She wanted it. She needed it. And damn it, she was going to get it.

_She couldn't help it anymore-she had to have it. Tori stood up and almost startled the lovers off the twin-sized bed. They instantly stopped sexing and looked at her with blushing faces against the soft light of the room. But they didn't expect what was about to happen next._

_Tori walked over and joined them in the bed. No one said a word. Her actions only spoke a thousand words. Tori placed her hands on the other girl's plump ass and began to massage it hungrily. At first the girl jumped with suspicion, but she quickly relaxed and got into the groove. She enjoyed what was being done to her. She returned to her previous position, on Jade's face, and began to ride it once again. Her ass rotated slowly in the flickering light of the scented candle._

_The sight of Jade lustfully stroking her dripping wet flower was driving Tori crazy. Jade was neatly shaved, showing her thick lips and enlarged clit. Tori felt as she was in a trance. She straddled Jade while the other girl was getting herself off. Then she started to grind her hot pussy._

"_Oh, Tori! Yes, baby, come get yours. Fuck me faster, Tori…fuck me, baby…fuck me like you want to cum!" Jade screamed._

_Tori's pussy was now drenched, and her pace began to quicken. She reached for the other girl's ass cheeks to spread them apart. The sight of her asshole and Jade's hot box below her pussy surged the freak inside her. She slowly stuck her tongue in the girl's asshole and moved it at a rapid pace. Tori was now fully indulged in a ménage a trois and discovered her freaky side._

This feels like heaven. I can't believe this is happening. It's so good… _Tori thought while continuing to expertly work her tongue on the other girl like she had been doing it forever._

_Jade moved into position to give her welcomed bed guest what she really wanted. Tori slipped her finger out of the girl's wet love box, who began to yell, "I'm cumming…I'm cumming…right there…right there…that's it…I'm cum-"her legs began to shake uncontrollably as her river poured forth._

_The sweet liquid slowly dripped onto Tori's fingers. It rolled inch by inch down her hand. She took her fingers out of the girl and tasted her. The girl started to lick Tori's fingers. Their faces got closer, and they kissed passionately as lovers would, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. The girl took her fingers and delicately circled them around Tori's hard stiff nipples._

_Jade moved into position to give her welcomed bed guest what she really wanted. Before Tori knew it, she was now flat on her back and the girl with Jade was sucking on her hard nipples. Jade was now teasing Tori's clit with her expert tongue. Little by little, she began to lick and suck up Tori's overflowing nectar as her clit pulsated and beat to a wild rhythm._

_The freak was becoming stronger. Tori signaled to the girl that she wanted her to get a taste with Jade. The girl quickly moved into position and gently swept Jade's hair behind her ears. _This can't be happening. If this is how it's going to be, then I can't wait til it happens again, _Tori thought, giving herself over to the lust consuming her body and mind._

_Jade and the girl's tongues became intertwined with a rapid circular movement on Tori's now swollen clit. She gyrated her hips to the rhythm of their tongues. Jade glided her two fingers in and out of Tori's pussy as fast as she could. She wanted her to cum all over her face with back to back climaxes. After what felt like an eternity of pure orgasms, Tori signaled to the both of them to switch positions. She led Jade to lay down and gazed at her sweetness between her legs. The girl who came with Jade easily slid behind Tori to triple the pleasure._

_Now Tori slipped down and began to lick Jade's hot pussy. She stuck two fingers inside her pussy, somehow knowing exactly how to please her. Then Tori pressed her face deeper into Jade's hot, wet pussy._

"_Yeah, Tori, eat that pussy…damn, that feels so good. You like eating pussy, don't you, Tori? This pussy loves you," Jade yelled out in ecstasy._

_Tori quickly found her G-spot. _Who knows how to find a woman's G-spot better then another woman? _Tori played with the thought while the other girl continued to eat her pussy from behind. The sex brought her a newly discovered high for free. She shook her ass like a Jell-O, wanting more. Jade kept grinding her hips in a slow, circular motion as her lips quivered in ecstasy. She screamed in pleasure, "Here it comes, baby…I'm going to cum…Please, Tori, don't stop…Whatever you fucking do, don't stop."_

_Tori sucked on Jade's clit harder, making her shudder continuously. The other girl took her cue from Jade. She slid her fingers feverishly into Tori's love box as she moved her tongue in and out of her asshole as quickly as she could. She felt Tori's walls tightening around her fingers. Tori was on the verge of climaxing._

_Tori felt her orgasm and she pumped furiously in Jade's date face. She grabbed hold of Jade's tit and twisted her nipples. She then looked at the other girl's luscious berry and entered it with her fingers. The wet, warm touch of the girl's flesh against her fingers made her want to cum even harder._

"_Oh, shit… Right there…yeah, right there… make me cum! Fuck me, baby!" Tori screamed as her legs began to wobble in an uncontainable wave of sexual frenzy. She felt so good, and finally, she was satisfied._

Tori woke up with her panties and inner thighs soaked. Her hand was still on her warm clit. She was masturbating in her sleep and didn't even know it! She sat up and looked across the room. Jade was sound asleep with the girl alongside of her.

"That was too real," Tori whispered as she felt a light orgasm vibrate through her. She tensed up and quietly slid out of bed to take a shower. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she became aware of it more and more.


End file.
